


college is just your opinion

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellamy is ignorant/oblivious, Clexa Minty and the two trios are established, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Murphy has a crush, Smut, bit of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: They were young adults, just little more than teenagers and little less than well, adults. They're trying to figure out who they are in this life and where they will fit but perhaps, all of those sloshy high school movies should have prepared them for this.Well, good to know that all they have is each other.Maybe.(Summary sucks, please check this out! Also, title is taken from a John Mulaney quote)Excerpt:" “Stephen King would be a good sugar daddy.” Murphy alerts as though they had asked, exiting the swing door of their kitchen and is gripping a beer bottle as though it will slip from his palm.Miller levels him with a raised eyebrow and asks, “Were you considering this?” "





	college is just your opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is long and has a weird overall tone but I hope you guys don't mind and actually enjoy this!

“Stephen King would be a good sugar daddy.” Murphy alerts as though they had asked, exiting the swing door of their kitchen and is gripping a beer bottle as though it will slip from his palm. 

 

Miller levels him with a raised eyebrow and asks, “Were you considering this?” 

 

“Murphy’s gonna seduce the King!” Monty shouts, though with how quiet he usually is, it pertains to be a normal man’s speaking voice and Miller can’t help but pull him a little closer by the thighs. Monty’s wrapped up in the small red throw blanket they have thrown precariously over the back of the couch at all times but when Monty carries a joint in his splayed out hand, he also likes to wrap himself up in the comforting fabric. Monty’s butt knocks the outer part of his thighs and part of Miller is angry; wishes Murphy wasn’t here so that he could coerce Monty’s thighs open, lean down and kiss Monty’s pretty lips hard and languidly until they split apart for air or another drag from the joint. 

 

He regrets the thought a moment later when he remembers how unwanted that thought alone would make Murphy feel and, despite his best efforts, Miller does care about his feelings. 

 

“You getting secondhand high?” Jasper asks from the armchair in the living room, strewn over the arms like a king - a stoned out King but a king nonetheless - and Miller startles a bit. God fucking dammit, he had forgot about Jasper being there too. 

 

Murphy answers, holding up a finger like he’s making a declaration before dismissing, “No, I’m not.” 

 

“So the rumors are true,” Monty murmurs, bringing the joint up to take another pull from but his lips grope his fingers and the tip of the joint when he finishes his sentence, “You have lost your mind.” 

 

The demure tone in his voice that Monty rarely carries make Miller chuckle a bit, smirk aimed at his boyfriend and usually he’d lean down to kiss his boyfriend but the drugs add a hazy floating sensation to his brain and if he got down to kiss him, he’s not sure he’d be able to get back up - and he also doesn’t want to risk jostling Monty’s legs across his lap too.  

 

“Bold of you to assume, I have ever had a proper mind in the first place,” He laughs, meaning to sound crazy and deranged but his smirk shows that he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

 

Jasper asks, “Okay, I’ll bite. Why would you want the King to be your sugar daddy?” 

 

“Better question,” Murphy rephrases, “Why not?” 

 

Miller sighs, growing a bit irritated before demanding, “Reasons.” 

 

And though he is one hundred percent sure he is in love with Monty and always will be, part of him is aroused and satisfied with how quickly Murphy complies after that. 

 

“He’s rich, he’s an author of books I’ll actually read, he’s got a great taste in horror movies. He also knows how to have a fucking good time with all that cocaine he’s huffing.” Murphy does small hand gestures with each of his points and Miller can’t help remember that post on Tumblr Jasper showed him that just said ‘when you’re bi/pan and talk with your hands’ with little other explanation or ending to the sentence to offer closure. It makes him snort to think about it. 

 

“I hate that ‘he’s rich’ was the number one thing on your list.” Monty points out, literally pointing with the rolled up joint and Murphy sends him a smirk this time. 

 

Murphy’s smirk is too smug, “Being rich is one of the most attractive traits a man can have.” 

 

“Tea!” Monty shouts and Miller sends him a confused look. He can feel his own eyebrows furrow and his lips furl into a twisted frown, 

 

“Sorry, fucking what?” 

 

“Other than being Nathan Miller, of course.” 

 

Monty leans up languidly to press a chaste kiss to Miller’s tiers in a way that makes him want to pin Monty back into the couch cushions and kiss him until he’s breathless. 

 

“You guys are so fucking gross.” Murphy bitches, approaching the windows to open them slightly and Jasper decides to ask a question Miller himself is almost certain he already knows the answer to. 

“Why aren’t you chilling the fuck out, Murph?” 

 

Murphy scoffs as though the prospect of him getting stoned out of his goddamn tree is so terribly ludicrous and Miller is certain he is right in his assumption, “Because Bellamy shouldn’t have to deal with us all stoned and an apartment that smells like asshole.” 

 

And Miller should put his money in a lottery because with how often he is right about Murphy bringing Bellamy into conversations where he hadn’t originally been in, means he’d land millions. 

 

“Know from experience, Murph?” 

 

“Yeah, when I ate your ex-boyfriend, Finn Collins, out, Jasper.” Murphy snarks because he knows it will hit a nerve for Jasper but not too deep of a nerve to fracture any part of their friendship and he finishes, “Also, why the fuck do you keep calling me ‘Murph’?” 

 

“Oh, what? Only Bellamy can call you that?” Jasper retorts, tone teasing and Murphy straightens up, realising he has something that counts as a horse in this game. 

 

“Fuck off, Jasper.” 

 

As though summoned by the barest mention of his name, Bellamy opens the apartment door and Miller automatically notices how tired he looks. His heart fractures a little, knowing how Bellamy takes on three jobs to support him and his kid sister while also attending - and usually earning a perfect mark in most of them - classes like greek history, modern history and a law course. 

 

Murphy, figures, notices too. His lips turn into this fruitful thing of a frown and empathy plays out on his face but he doesn’t say anything, just watches Bellamy with curious eyes. 

 

“You good, man?” He asks and Murphy levels him with the same type of look he’d expect to earn if he told Bellamy to tell Octavia to inject heroin in her through her asshole. He looks offended and concerned, to say the least. 

 

Bellamy forces a smile that makes Miller’s stomach twist sickeningly. He wishes Bellamy would stop pretending to be okay. “Yeah.” 

 

“I’m making dinner in a bit.” Murphy offers and Miller can picture him offering out his flat palm to Bellamy like  _ see this, this is the closest thing to my soul you can have but I’d let you consume me if you asked.  _

 

“Great.” Bellamy breathes and though someone would usually say that word sarcastically, Miller knows he’s genuine. Murphy’s cooking is beyond compare and to die for in the rare times he does cook -  _ i’m yours _ , the gesture screams on Murphy’s end but Miller recognises a hopeless romance when he sees one - so Miller knows that he’s genuine. “What are we having?” 

 

Not that it matters. Murphy has a way of making Mr. Noodles taste like a dish of pure delicacy. 

 

“I was thinking stir-fry or something?” Murphy suggests before trying a smirk on that doesn’t feel like it fits the moment of pure devotion he is laying before Bellamy anymore and glancing at Jasper before teasing, “Unless Jasper’s eaten all of the peppers again in a drug-fueled phase?” 

 

Jasper levels him a playful glare and it makes Murphy throw his head back in a loud, single noted laugh until he hears Bellamy sigh. Miller watches how they breath in the same room together; Murphy breathes like he’s anxious, like he wants something to happen and god, for once, Miller wishes Murphy wouldn’t have set his heart on Bellamy. 

 

“Sounds great.” Bellamy tries, a half-assed attempt at praise that Miller dejectedly watches as it lights up Murphy’s entire face before bellamy, barely aware of any of this, slugs to his room. 

 

Jasper and Monty leave. Miller never gets to pin Monty to the couch and make out with him. He’s still having a better night than Murphy. He makes the stir-fry. After ten minutes of them waiting at the table, Murphy brings a plate to Bellamy. Murphy looks dejected for the rest of the night. 

 

Miller feels terrible for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know! 
> 
> Kudos/comments clear my skin and keep my dog alive (thank you I love him)


End file.
